


The Morning After

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a handsome stranger when you are out for a night with the girls. They leave you there, he takes you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

You wake up, lying on your side, facing the door. Eyes bleary and mind foggy, you yawn, stretch and roll onto your back. As a lazy arm snakes over to the other side of the bed, you feel skin. You glance over and see him there. His eyes are closed, his face serene.

Last night seemed like a dream, one that you really didn’t want to wake from, and now here he is, concrete evidence. You sigh and smile.

The evening started out like any other night out with the girls. You and your three best friends got dressed up, went out to dinner and then decided to go out dancing at a new club downtown. As you all sit down, one of your friends points out the handsome man sitting at the bar. He has short, somewhat curly dark hair, a little bit of scruff, and, even though he is sitting down, his well-tailored suit gives you a great view of his lean, slightly muscular physique.

You joke with your friends, saying that a man like that would never look twice at a woman like you, make a face and laugh. You order drinks and the DJ begins playing your favorite song, so you stand up and make your way to the dance floor with one of the other girls. As you move to the rhythm, you feel like someone is watching you. Glancing around the club, he catches your eye. He is rapt, his eyes watching your every move in keen interest. He smiles softly when he sees that you notice him. You smile shyly back and turn to your friend. “That guy is watching me, isn’t he?” you ask.

She nods and as the song ends, you both retreat back to your table. You begin sipping on your drinks, listening to each other chat about clothes, men, books.

One of your friends nudges you with her elbow and you look up. He is standing at your table looking at you, smiling. He holds out his hand. “Can I have this dance?” he asks, chivalrously. He has an accent, his voice is low, and the combination sends a them through your body.

You nod and stand, taking his hand and letting him lead you to the dance floor. You feel clumsy compared to his elegant dancing, but you are truly enjoying yourself. He surprises you when he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close at the end of the song and, as you look up into the bluest eyes you have seen, lands a soft kiss on your lips. “Thank you, darling,” he whispers, releasing you.

He grasps your hand and pulls you toward and empty table. “I’m so sorry for not properly introducing myself,” he says as he motions for you to sit down, “My name is Tom.” He takes a seat opposite of you, never taking his eyes off you.

You tell him your name, smiling at him. “What about my friends?” you ask.

"I think they’ll be alright," he smirks, rolling his eyes toward the three women you came with. You turn to see them getting up from their table, coats on and purses in hand. 

One of them walks over to where you are sitting, your stuff draped over her arm. “We’re going to get,” she says, winking slyly at you with the eye that Tom can’t see. “You gonna be alright?”

Nodding, you answer, “I think so.”

"She’ll be fine," Tom answers as well. "I’ll take good care of her."

You hang your belongings off the back of your chair and turn to face him as your friend leaves, one last wave from her as the door closes. “Oh crap,” you exclaim.

"What’s the matter, darling?" he asks, reaching across the table and taking your hand.

"There goes my ride home," you shrug. You knew your friends were enabling you, because you happened to hit it off with this incredibly hot guy, but, as per usual, failed to consider the logistics of leaving you alone when they were your ride.

Tom squeezes your hand tenderly and looking deeply into your eyes, says, “I promised to take care of you, that means a ride home as well.” He scoots his chair closer to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder, kissing your cheek sending a wave of excitement through you. He feels you shiver and pulls you even closer. 

The two of you spend the evening drinking, dancing, laughing and canoodling, oblivious to everyone else there. At last call, Tom calls a cab and you both get into the back seat. “Where to?” the driver asks. Questioningly, you look at Tom, then serendipitously tell the cabbie your address.

"Would you like to come over for a nightcap?" you ask Tom. He responds by clasping your face in both hands and kissing you so deeply that you feel it in your toes. 

It feels like the cab ride lasts only a matter of seconds, all of them spent in his embrace, your lips locked, breathlessly. Hazily, you remember Tom helping you out of the cab and paying the driver, and you grasping his hand and pulling him to the door of your flat. You fumble to get the key out of your purse and have problems getting it into the lock and turned because the whole time you are trying to function, he is kissing the back of your neck, his warm breath creating delicious goosebumps on your skin.

When you finally get the door open, the two of you spill into the entry hall, you twisting to wrap your arms behind his neck and pulling him down to you, kiss him more deeply than you have ever kissed anyone. Your lips work together, tongues finding each others’ company, each touch creating a hot flutter in the center of your being.

He backs you up against the wall and presses against you, his hands exploring your backside, and you can feel his excitement as he leans even closer to you. A low moan rumbles in his throat and you reciprocate with a sigh. This encourages him even more and he moves his kisses from your lips to your neck punctuating each soft pucker with a gentle bite and a flick of his tongue. You take a deep breath and move your hands from behind his neck to scratch up and down his shirted back.

Tom pushes his hands under your blouse, grazing your stomach, making their way up to your breasts. “Is this alright?” he mumbles between kisses. You answer him by reaching behind yourself as best you can and releasing the clasp on your bra. He looks up and mischievously raises an eyebrow at you, “Mmmm, I guess that answers that.”

He begins to unbutton your blouse, his hooded blue eyes fixed on you hungrily. When it is undone, you shimmy the straps of your bra off and both blouse and bra fall to the floor. “I’m not normally this, um, forward,” you begin to say, after all, you don’t want Tom to think that taking men home that you have only just met is a regular thing.”

"I didn’t think you were," Tom smiled. Every time he smiled that electric smile, it made you melt even more. This one made you even hungrier for him.

You begin unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest after each one is undone. Once you reach the last button, you pull the shirt down over his perfectly formed biceps, and his shirt joins yours on the floor. Not wanting to only stand near your front door, you unwedge yourself from between Tom and the wall and pull him by a belt loop into your bedroom. You pull him down onto the bed with you and he begins kissing you again, trailing them occasionally to your neck, then down to your breasts, suckling each one.

The heat begins pooling between your legs as the hand he is not leaning on begins to slide up under your skirt, then over the thin silk of your panties with a slight flutter. He loops the side of your panties around his index finger and pulls them down, stopping only to pull your shoes off. His mouth finds yours once again, tongue and all as his fingers quickly find your heat, and he delves them into your moistened folds. You moan in appreciation as he slides one, then two inside you and his thumb finds your clit and begins swirling around it. He begins to work on you so slowly at first that it is maddening, then he crooks his fingers, hitting your most sensitive spot, making your hips rise to meet him. Each movement sends a shockwave through you and you begin to pump against his hand.

He stops for a moment and stands up, just as you are at the brink, eliciting a protesting whimper, and pulls your skirt off. As he looks at you, he smiles appreciatively, reveling in your nudity. You reach up to undo his belt. “Your turn,” you say, loosening the leather, then undoing the snap and zipper on his trousers. He helps you out by kicking off his shoes and sliding trousers and all off, letting them pool on the floor by his feet.

His manhood is there, right in front of you, a soldier at attention, deliciously proportioned. You reach up and gingerly rub the silky head of his cock with your thumb and slide your fingers down the shaft, circling it when you get to the base. You begin stroking him, then lean in and lick with a quick flick of your tongue. He closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure as you slide your lips over and attempt to take the entirety of his cock in your mouth. His hands find the back of your head and his fingers entwine themselves into your hair. He pulls you in closer, your head bobbing, your mouth filled. 

You stop short of his climax, pulling away from him and scooting back on the bed, legs apart, come-hither look in your eye. Tom takes the invitation, easing himself on top of you, positioning himself at your opening, and sliding slowly inside you. You gasp as his entire length fills you and as he moves hits the tenderest sweet spots. 

He leans in closer, kissing you again, deeply, insistently, while establishing a steady rhythm, pulling himself nearly out of you, then sliding back in deliberately. Each time, you rock your pelvis up to meet him, each full contact, sex to sex, delicious friction, until the heat, rising one notch at a time with each thrust, reaches its peak. You climax, feeling the surge of electricity as it goes through you with each moan. 

As you come down from your peak, you feel Tom slide his hands under your ass and he begins to roll, pulling your with him until you are on top, riding him. The sensations of the new position make your sex ache again and you begin rocking back and forth on him. His hands slide up your back and around to your breasts, where his fingers begin rolling your nipples until they are hard once again. He squeezes them and it makes you moan even more loudly. You can feel the twitches in his cock as he begins to climax and he pulls your hips toward him, grinding into you as deeply as he can and you both reach your peaks together. 

As you slow down, both panting, you lie your head on his chest and kiss him. “That was wonderful,” you say.

"You are gorgeous, my darling," he answers, "shall we get some sleep?" 

Lowering yourself to his side and covering the two of you with blankets, you nod. He rolls and puts both his arms around you, resting his face by your ear.


End file.
